The Maiden and the Dragon
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: Violet Leo Potter knew that her fifteenth birthday was just not her day. More so when she ended up chained to a pole near the edge of where a dragon is located. AU, Ron Bashing, possible cliche breaking, suggestions for future chapters welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

The Maiden and the Dragon

Chapter One- Sacrifice

Violet Leo Potter knew that her fifteenth birthday was just not her day. More so when she ended up chained to a pole near the edge of where a dragon is located.

First it starts with her elder twin brother Felix ratting her out to their parents that she was still sneaking out to visit her village friends Hermione Granger, the local librarians' daughter and Neville Longbottom, another nobel who lived nearby but was the heir to the longbottom house, which the Potters had a falling out with thanks to her brother insulting his grandmother's hat.

Second she is then told off about how a proper nobleman's daughter is to act and how one she behave. Before they went on about how she needed to care for her imagine if she wanted to impress her future husband, which she couldn't if it was believed that she was sleeping with an enemy of her house.

Thirdly, she is told that her brother's pig of a friend is the man she is expected to marry. Which lead to a large fight resulting her being locked in her room until her sadly husband to be came to their manor.

Fourth she was pretty much dragged through the village, being forced to listen Ronald Weasley the sixth son of the Weasley Baron, talked on about how strong he was compared to his fellow knight and how he would one day lead the King's Army. she called bull shit on everything that came out of his mouth.

Fifth ,That was about when everything everything went to hell. The fields several miles away had been burned away by a dragon and they need to appease it with a sacrifice to save everyone.

Ronald instead of being a brave knight that he claimed and offer to slay the beast. He pretty vanished into thin air. Which left her at the mercy of the villagers when they decided to give the dragon the most beautiful girl in their village, and the villagers saw her and thought her to be the perfect choice. Her friend Neville and Hermione had happen to be near at the time and had tried to save her from the fiery fate but their efforts had been for nothing.

She was chained to a wooden post just outside Ottery St. Catchpole Village, where the dragon had attacked, thus leading to her present issue.

She could see the dragon and the fear of what happen had set in. she then just shut her eyes and just tried imagine her happy place while hoping that she would be able to haunt Ronald for the rest of his miserable life for leaving her to this fate.

"Strange. I don't recap asking for a sacrificial Maiden." A low voice said as a almost spicy smelling breath washed over her.

Her head then shot up to the source of the voice only to see that it was the dragon. What happened next was not Violet's proudest moment. She would have loved to say that she told the dragon to burn in hell. But she didn't, she fainted dead right when she realized that it was the dragon who said that.

Like she said not her proudest moment.

 **Author's Note- Pretty much some random crack, on the who dragon kidnaps/ eats maiden. Let me know what you think and you may get another chapter, I might turn this into a whole breaking cliche of the dragon and the princess/maiden.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Maiden and the Dragon

Chapter 2

Felix Potter felt his knees begin to weaken as he closed in to the old ruins that the dragon that attack several of the nearby villages before his own village had taken his twin sister to be the sacrificial maiden for the dragon.

Something that never should have happen if Ron, his best friend (though if he survived this, that might change.) upon hearing about the dragon ran off to tell him leaving his sister alone in town where she was chosen to the Sacrifice.

But it hadn't been Ron who told him what happen to his sister it had been the heir of the family he had offended about 5 years ago, Neville Longbottom. He had rushed past the guards at the gate and came to him with what happened to Violet while Ron had suggested that they slay the beast.

Ron had the gall to say that Violet stayed behind on her own, which had he not seen her so into a book before she had been dragged to the village complaining.

All in all he couldn't pin all the blame on Ron, he was to blame as well. Had he never squealed to their parents that Violet was still friends with Neville she never would have been in the village that day.

But now her need to rescue his sister from the dragon who for some reason haven't eaten his sister yet. But he didn't know how long that would last. Just as the old ruins he saw the large dragon take off out from ruins likely to take people's cattle again.

He knew that this was his chance to save his twin. With renewed energy Felix rushed towards the old ruins with his sword drawn incase the dragon had demons contracted to him (there were stories of that happening). When he managed to open the large stone doors, what he saw saw shocked him.

Violet was standing the in middle of the room the dragon's demons moving large objects with bright green energy that connected to her hands.

Felix found himself gasping as he saw what his sister was doing and who she was apparently learning from. He brain couldn't comprehend what was going on so his brain blackout. And no he did not faint! Fainting was what women did!

 _Note- Sorry about the short chapter, but anyway I'm out of idea now but still liking this so could you guys send in some request and ideas. The only other thing I have is making this a minor Fairy Tail Crossover by adding in the Dragons and demons._

 _Next chapter with be in Violet's point of view again._


	3. Chapter 3

The Maiden and The Dragon

Note- Hints of Fairy Tail dragons and demons are coming in future chapters. And sorry for the short chapter just wanted to introduce the dragon. Ideas are running low please send some in.

Chapter 3-

Legendal consisted humans like bugs, and every time the fools had given one of their maidens as sacrifices he would kill the woman. But the lastest seemed different, she had a spark in her that he hadn't seen in many years. So he couldn't help but want to see if the spark would grow with some cultivating, maybe this human would be for interesting than others of the past.

Maybe he would get some entertainment once it's known that she was still alive. He would only hope that this wouldn't be a waste of his time. He wanted that spark of the gift of Hecate to grow, humans believed it to be power of demons when it was actually a divine gift.

Looking at the human girl who had fainted after he had spoken to her, commenting about how he haven't even asked for a sacrifice yet. But from what he understood, the humans were under the belief that the mighty dragons were nothing but mindless beast. So the idea that he was intelligent might have shocked her.

Grabbing the girl off of the wooden post he decided that it was time to return home to begin cultivating the girl's gift of magic. It would be interesting to see what would come from this.


	4. Revamp Up

A rewrite of this story is up titled under The Maiden and The Dragon Revamp, so check it out


End file.
